Haré que te enamores de mi
by Matoi-san
Summary: Luka Megurine tiene cierta obsesión por su ex mejor amiga, Hatsune Miku, quien la rechazo cuando ella le confeso sus sentimientos, la triste y gris vida de Luka cambia cuando ve a Miku haciendo algo que no debería, ¿Conseguirá que se enamore de ella?
1. Kataomoi

Mi nombre es Megurine Luka, de 16 años, actualmente estoy en mi segundo año en la preparatoria y a pesar de todo me consideraría una chica normal, realmente no tengo una cualidad que me haga destacar coff coff _**mis grandes pechos**_coff coff, soy una chica bastante normal y aburrida… o eso me gustaría decir ya que la verdad tengo un pequeño secreto que no puedo contarle a nadie.

\- Rin-chan buenos días – pude escuchar la voz de la causante de mis desgracias quien estaba justo frente de mi por lo que me quede mirándola fijamente por unos segundos, su larga cabellera azul me atraía siempre inconcientemente.

Ella es Hatsune Miku, la persona de la cual estoy enamorada, bueno eso a pesar de que es una mujer al igual que yo, ella es unos meses menor que yo y solía ser mi mejor amiga hasta hace unos 3 años, pero debido a algunos problemas acabo cambiándose de salón e incluso dejo de hablarme, fue en ese momento cuando surgió realmente mi amor no correspondido.

\- Luka, buenos días – Dijo mientras me tocaba el hombro sacándome de mi transe mi mejor amiga, lo que hizo que rápidamente desviara mi mirada de Hatsune Miku.

\- Buenos días Le mire con notable fastidio.

\- ¿Qué pasa con esos ojos? – me dice para luego de unos segundos caer en cuenta del porque me había enojado – ¿otra vez viéndola a ella Luka?

\- Cállate, no sabes lo que se siente Haku.

Ella es Yowane Haku, mi mejor amiga y hasta ahora la única que sabe de mis sentimientos hacia Miku, ella también fue muy amiga de Miku en su tiempo pero cuando Miku se cambio de clase Haku tuvo mucho que ver, por eso ahora Haku la detesta a muerte.

\- Hmph no es mas que una zorra, plana y enana, no se que es lo que le vez – Dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo y me llevaba a rastras al salón de clase.

\- ¿eh? No lo se.

\- Luka, Haku buenos días – Nos saludo Gakupo nuestro otro amigo, el estaba medio enterado de mi asunto, puesto que ya me había visto llorar un montón de veces tanto borracha como sobria por ella, solo que no sabia que mi amor no correspondido era hacia una mujer, y mucho menos hacia Miku.

\- Buenos días – respondimos Haku y yo a lo que entro el profesor y en ese momento comenzaron las clases, mi mente estaba distraída, estaba en otro lugar y con otra persona.

A veces me pregunto ¿Qué he hecho tan malo como para que me pase esto? Digo no es que sea una santa, pero tampoco he hecho nada diferente a lo que hace el resto, si tan solo… si tan solo yo no me hubiese confesado en ese entonces quizás a lo mejor ella al menos ¿me hablaría?

De esta manera terminan las clases y estoy apunto de irme a mi casa cuando Haku viene y me invita a comer, es toda una rutina.

\- Hoy no puedo, voy a mudarme dentro de poco ¿recuerdas? Creo que debería empezar a recoger mis cosas – Le dije con fastidio mientras tomaba mi bolso

\- En ese caso ¿debería ir a ayudarte? No tengo nada que hacer hoy, me aburrooo~

\- ¿Eh? No me uses como tu segunda opción tonta – respondo mientras comienzo a caminar camino a casa

\- No es eso, es solo que si te dejo sola hoy se que vas a _hacerlo. _– Mira seriamente

\- No voy a hacerlo, te dije que ya deje eso… ya que si lo hago mi brazo se volverá incluso mas feo… - dije bajando la mirada y sentía como unas insoportables ganas de llorar se apoderaban de mí.

Ah si, desde hace algún tiempo para acá yo comencé a cortarme. Es inútil y cobarde de mi parte pero al menos así logro sacar un poco de mi dolor.

\- Eso dijiste hace unos días y mira que casi te pillan en la clase de educación física – me respondió calmadamente mientras me abrazaba en forma de apoyo – No llores, idiota – Dice en tono amable.

\- ¡Oigan chicas! – Escuchamos la voz de Gakupo a nuestras espaldas – Lamento interrumpir el yuri pero quería preguntarles si iban a ir a la fiesta esta noche

\- ¿fiesta? ¿De quien?

\- Lily-san. Dijo que todos podían ir a su casa a esta noche.

\- Lily no me agrada así que no – dije mientras me limpiaba la nariz y unas cuantas lagrimas.

\- ¿eh? ¿Estabas llorando de nuevo Luka? – pregunto Gakupo insistente tratando de mirarme la cara

\- Déjala en paz Gakupo – lo empujo Haku – pero tú ¿Por qué no vas? Quizás deberíamos tomar un poco esta noche para que te sientas mejor.

\- Es fácil para ti decirlo pero cuando tomo pienso más en _ella_.

\- ¿ella? – Pregunto Gakupo confundido- ¡No seas tonta y vamos! Pero asegúrate de decirle a SeeU-chan que venga con Kaito-kun – Dijo sonrojándose, ah es cierto el es gay, aunque por su apariencia es algo obvio.

\- No quiero ver a SeeU hoy – hice un pequeño puchero.

\- Como sea Gakupo tú tienes carro así que pásanos buscando a las 7 ¿ok? – Dijo Haku dominantemente a lo que el asintió.

* * *

Llegue a mi casa y con pesadez entre a aquel cuarto del cual estaba por despedirme en tan solo unos días, pues mis padres iban a vender esta casa y yo iba a comenzar a vivir sola en un piso mas pequeño ya que mis padres iban a mudarse al extranjero en unos días y posteriormente cuando me gradúe de preparatoria yo también.

\- Mamá voy a salir esta noche, por lo que…

\- Asegúrate de llamar a SeeU-chan, no te dejare ir a beber sola, recuerda lo que sucedió la ultima vez, ¿me oyes?

\- Si, si – Ella era mi madre Kirisaki Megurine, algo controladora pero comprensiva, aun así no me imagino como se enojaría si le contara sobre Miku.

\- Y asegúrate de que ningún chico se pase contigo, no te imagino viviendo sola y embarazada.

\- Jeje mamá no tengo interés en esas cosas – reí nerviosamente.

Bueno no es que fuese un problema para mi tener sexo con alguien mas, además ya ni siquiera era virgen para empezar, mi primera vez fue con SeeU cuando tenia 14, y lo hemos hecho de vez en cuando desde entonces.

\- Mas te vale – me advirtió mi madre y luego fui a arreglarme, y llamar a SeeU quien acepto sin dudarlo.

* * *

A caer la noche Gakupo vino por mi y por Haku, llegamos a la fiesta de Masuda-san la cual no terminaba de convencerme, Lily desde siempre me había caído mal y estaba enterada de que era ella quien decía cuando me fugaba de las clases, y además de eso el hecho de que de vez en cuando ella le hablaba a Miku puesto que era prima de la mejor amiga de ella. Aunque a pesar de eso tenia una casa bastante grande, demasiado diría yo, quizás no seria tan malo hacerme su amiga

\- ¡Luka me dijiste que llegarías a las 7:30! – me reclamo SeeU quien estaba tomada de las manos con Kaito, su novio.

SeeU es mi prima y amiga de la infancia, ella lleva 2 años de relación con Kaito, mi compañero de clases, a pesar de que SeeU no estudia en el mismo colegio que nosotros ellos se conocieron en un Goukon al cual invite a ambos y acabaron enamorándose, aunque a pesar de que se aman tanto SeeU sigue acostándose conmigo cuando le viene en gana ¿es que su novio no la satisface?

\- ¿eso dije? – respondí sarcásticamente

\- ¡mouu Luka que haces! Toma bebe un poco idiota – Dijo Haku tirandoseme encima y obligándome a beber un vaso de ron mezclado con muy poco refresco, cosa que me hizo escupirlo de inmediato.

\- ¿Q-que haces Haku? – replique mientras me limpiaba la boca

\- Es inútil ya se ha emborrachado – dijo Gakupo quien corría detrás.

\- jaja de que te quejas Luka si eres igual que Haku estando borracha – Dijo SeeU para luego darle un beso a Kaito, cosa que me molesto un poco, por lo que decidí irme a caminar buscando alguna cara conocida.

\- Nee Luka no te vaya quédate conmigo – Dijo Haku que venia detrás, seguida de Gakupo.

\- Te dije que no bebieras tan pronto, ¿ves? Ya ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie.

\- Solías hacer lo mismo ¿sabias? – río Gakupo.

\- cállate.

\- Onii-chaaan – Dijo la hermanita de Gakupo quien venia corriendo hacia el.

\- ¿Qué pasa Gumi? – le pregunto el pelimorado quien apenas y podía con Haku que ya se había quedado dormida.

\- Toma – dijo Gumi extendiéndole una cámara – prometiste que me ayudarías a grabar el evento para el club de video, ¿recuerdas?

\- ¿ahora? Estoy algo ocupado oyee – señalo a Haku quien estaba dormida y balbuceando algunas cosas entre sus brazos.

\- Ah yo me encargo Gumi-chan – le dije amablemente, después de todo no tenia nada que hacer.

\- ¿podrías hacerlo Luka-chan? Te lo agradecería un montón.

\- No te preocupes por eso, ¿Qué debo hacer?

\- Ah solo debes grabar a unas cuantas personas y por supuesto a Masuda Lily-san – pude notar como se sonrojaba al mencionar a Lily y la manera en que cambio su voz a la hacerlo.

\- ya veo, déjamelo a mi, Gakupo no le hagas nada raro a Haku – dije mientras tomaba la cámara y la encendía, grabando primeramente a mis dos amigos.

\- ¡no es como si pensara hacerlo! – hizo un puchero y dicho esto me fui a documentar la "fiesta de Lily-san"

* * *

Estuve caminando por mucho rato en la gran casa de los Masuda, aun me sorprendía el hecho de ver tanta gente desconocida, ¿era Lily tan popular? Además de eso la mayoría eran personas totalmente opuestas a lo que a demostrado ser Lily en la escuela, me pregunto si ¿debería grabar a las personas que están fumando? Sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba un poco perdida, el jardín era bastante grande, me dije a mi misma cuando llegue a una zona desconocida que parecía ser un gran invernadero. Estaba comenzando a asustarme un poco, era de noche y todo estaba muy oscuro, eso ya era demasiado para mi.

"Quizás debería volver" – pensé cuando los dos vasos de vodka que había bebido mientras grababa habían hecho efecto en mi, sentía que no iba a resistir en el camino de regreso tenia que hacerlo ahí mismo, fue cuando mire unos arbustos.

"¿allí nadie me vera cierto?" – pensé mientras desabrochaba la cremallera de mi pantalón y caminaba hacia esos arbustos "¿debería documentar esto?" me reí de mi misma al ocurrírseme esa idea, por lo que tome la cámara y la puse a andar de nuevo dispuesta a documentarme "orinando" cuando… no sabia que lo que iba a ver detrás de esos arbustos cambiaría mi vida por completo.

Me quede paralizada, no podía creerlo, el amor de mi vida (Hatsune Miku) estaba allí, haciéndole "sexo oral" a la dueña de la fiesta (Masuda Lily); al notar que estaba allí ambas me miraron con susto sin poder creerlo, todo, todo estaba registrado en mi cámara. Y yo... yo nunca pensé que debido a eso yo haría que ella se enamorara de mi.

* * *

**Bueeenaas xD espero que el que hayan llegado al final quiera decir que al menos les llamo la atención, no? :'3 hace ya mucho tiempo no escribo y decidí empezar nuevamente desde cero con una nueva cuenta aquí en fanfiction, por lo que quiero echarle muchas ganas a este fic que por cierto esta basado un 30% en una experiencia personal, pero bueno, este primer cap solo fue la presentación de los personajes y el prologo por así decirlo de la historia, por o que este cap se me hizo corto pero los siguientes claro seran mas largos, pero aun así me gustaría que me dijeran si les gusto, asi sabre si continuarlo o no jaja, muchas gracias por leer.**


	2. La propuesta

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Pude escuchar el grito de la persona que amo a la vez se separaba de Lily-san y me daba la gran cachetada de mi vida, estoy segura de que no olvidare el sonido de su palma estampándose en mi mejilla nunca. Era la primera vez que alguien me pegaba tan fuerte, ni si quiera mi madre me había pegado así nunca, y eso que no era una santa.

\- Ara Luka-san ¿que es lo que tanto mirabas? – pregunto de lo mas relajada Lily mientras se arreglaba la falda que llevaba puesta, no me dio tiempo para responder debido a que Hatsune iba a intentar golpearme de nuevo, cosa que no pudo hacer debido a que me di cuenta a tiempo y le tome del brazo antes de que pudiese hacerlo, haciendo esto que soltara la cámara sin querer.

\- ¡eres una pervertida! – dijo Hatsune mientras comenzaba llorar con su rostro rojo - ¡te odio! ¡nadie te…

\- ¿Ahhh? ¿Qué es lo que te sucede Hatsune? ¡No tienes derecho a reclamarme nada! El que haya llegado hasta acá fue un accidente – dije llena de rabia mientras soltaba su brazo y la empujaba, para luego agacharme y tomar la cámara, que había caído a mis pies anteriormente.

\- ¡aun así te odio es por tu culpa que yo… - Iba a abalanzárseme de nuevo encima pero fue detenida por Masuda.

\- Miku el golpear a Megurine-san no solucionara nada – respondió calmadamente Lily

\- ¡Tu también cállate! –Comenzó a llorar aun más intensamente Miku- De no haber sido porque me obligaste a hacer eso yo…

\- ¡Cállate! Dijiste que no podías estar conmigo porque soy una chica pero ¿si puedes acostarte con Masuda-san? ¡Eres de lo peor! Vete a la mier** ¡Hatsune Miku! –grite con todo lo que tenia al momento en que le mostraba mi dedo del medio a ambas, quienes estaban shockeadas ante mi repentino cambio, por lo que decidí mejor retirarme del lugar corriendo, mis ganas de orinar se habían ido mágicamente por lo que solo me dispuse a regresar, sin darme cuenta de que ya había superado mi limite y había comenzado a llorar desconsoladamente.

\- ¿no es gracioso? Llegaste hasta este punto solo por salir de un problema y ahora eso te trae otro – dijo burlonamente Lily mientas sonreía fingidamente Lily

\- Cállate y suéltame – replico la Hatsune.

\- ¡Oh es cierto! ¿No traía Luka-san una cámara consigo? – cayo en cuenta Lily

-¡Luka nos traías preocupados! – Dijo Gakupo mientras me veía llegar, no estaba dispuesta a darle la cara a nadie en ese momento

\- Vámonos YA – le dije en tono seco a lo cual el no me pregunto mas y se decidió a ir por Haku, eso era precisamente lo que me gustaba de Gakupo, lo obediente que podía llegar a ser.

Me encerré mi habitación, mis padres ni siquiera estaban en casa y por el momento lo prefería así, no deseaba ver a nadie, y mucho menos hablarle a alguien "¿Qué es lo que hago mal?" pensé mientras tomaba la cámara y revisaba lo que reciente había grabado, si, se veía perfectamente la cara de Hatsune Miku y se veía perfectamente que era lo que estaba haciéndole a Masuda Lily, "¡No me jodas!" Grite enojada mientras arrojaba la cámara contra la puerta en el momento en que por ella iba entrando mi prima SeeU, quien reacciono notablemente asustada al casi ser golpeada.

\- O-oye ¿Qué te sucede? – me pregunto mientras terminaba de entrar a mi habitación.

\- ¡Que te den! – le dije dándome media vuelta para secarme algunas lagrimas.

\- Desapareciste así de repente, es obvio que llegue a preocuparme idiota ¿paso algo? – dijo SeeU mientras comenzaba a desvestirse, puesto que pasaría la noche aquí.

\- No es problema tuyo – Levante la cámara del suelo, por suerte no se había roto.

\- Oye Luka… - susurro en mí oído mientras aun me encontraba de espaldas - ¿Quieres _hacerlo_? – Dijo eso ultimo pegando su pecho desnudo a mi espalda para luego besar mi oreja siguiendo por mi cuello, ese era mi punto débil y ella lo sabia bien.

\- ¿Q-q-q-que haces idiota? – le pregunte estremecida debido a lo reciente hecho – N-no puedo hacerlo hoy…

\- ehh ¿Por qué? – me dijo mientras me tomaba del rostro obligándome a voltearme y darle la cara, yo no suelo mirar a nadie a los ojos, ella sabe perfectamente que no me gusta y aun así me obliga, a lo que yo respondí saliendo de la habitación dispuesta a bajar escaleras abajo cuando tropecé en estas y caí hacia el piso de abajo golpeando mi cabeza varias veces mientras esto, perdí el conocimiento por unos segundos así que lo siguiente que pude ver fue a SeeU ya vestida tratando de hacerme reaccionar

\- al fin abres los ojos ¡me asustaste idiota!

\- Bebí un poco, estoy algo mareada – me agarre la cabeza al sentir un dolor punzante quizás demasiado fuerte para ser normal.

\- ¿Que es lo que te pasa idiota?

\- Hoy vi a Miku y…

\- ¿Otra vez Miku? Siempre es lo mismo contigo, todo lo que te sucede siempre tiene que ser por culpa de ella, estoy cansada de eso, ¡Deja de hacerte la victima y vive tu vida! ¡Solo dejas que tus malas experiencias te _MANIPULEN_! ¡Casi mueres por su culpa!

\- ¡Si no quieres escuchar mis problemas entonces no me preguntes nada idio… - en ese momento sentí como si algo dentro de mi se hubiese encendido, y mi mente hizo una reconexión con mi cuerpo – ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? – dije mientras me levantaba del piso empujando a SeeU quien me miraba cada vez mas extrañada de mi actitud, subí escaleras arriba y entre deprisa a mi habitación seguida por ella.

\- ¿q-que carajos?...

\- Si, soy una idiota – tome la cámara y la conecte a mi computadora, para luego tomar el último archivo el cual supe inmediatamente cual era debido a la imagen miniatura que tenia.

\- ¿Qué haces tan de repente?

\- Dime SeeU, cuando quieres algo realmente de una persona… incluso si va en contra de tus principios pero estas muy desesperado como para hacerlo ¿lo haces? ¿Verdad?

\- le pregunte cuando el archivo ya se había terminado de copiar a mi computadora.

\- No te entiendo nada… ¿Te has vuelto loca de repente?

\- Exacto, si quiero algo… si ya he hecho tanto… ¿Qué es demasiado o cual es el verdadero limite para mí? ¡Ya no conozco límites! – ya copiado en mi computadora tome el archivo y lo borre de la cámara dejando solamente los que había grabado anteriormente.

\- Oye… Luka…

\- SeeU, he tomado una decisión y no pienso echarme hacia atrás, incluso si sale mal ¿me darás tu apoyo?

\- B-bueno lo haría… si supiera de que estas hablando.

Pasados la noche y el fin de semana llegaba el lunes nuevamente, no voy a decir que en todo ese tiempo no me sentí deprimida por lo que vi, incluso había llorado un poco anoche, pero eso acabaría hoy… si las cosas salían como lo había planeado… Yo conseguiría una novia ¡hoy mismo! Me dirigí a mi salón tal y como lo había planeado, no sin antes hacer mi "_movida_" Deje una carta el cajón de zapatos de Miku en la cual solo puse que necesitaba verla para hablar de lo ocurrido, con urgencia. Por supuesto la leería solo al final del día ya que ella llega al colegio muy temprano y ya para cuando puse la carta había tomado sus zapatillas.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – me pregunto Haku – Te vez algo ansiosa ¿paso algo el viernes que no me hayas dicho?

\- No es nada Haku – me tome la cabeza nuevamente al sentir como nuevamente el dolor de aquel día volvía, con la misma intensidad.

\- ¿Te sucede algo? – pregunto preocupada Haku a lo cual palidecí un poco.

\- Estoy bien estoy bien yo… – mi mente se quedo en blanco por unos segundos para luego hacerme reaccionar y volver en si.

\- ¿Luka? – me miro extrañada Haku.

Luego de eso volvimos a clases, las cuales se me hicieron eternas, mi momento, mi gran momento ¡Estaba por venir!

Me encontraba esperando a Hatsune Miku en el techo de la escuela, el lugar acordado para hacer mi "confesión" entonces fue cuando escuche la puerta de la azotea abrirse y me di media vuelta encontrándome con la persona a la que mas amaba.

\- ¿Q-que quieres de mi? – me pregunto con su rostro rojo ardiendo, a lo cual no pude evitar sonrojarme yo al verla, pero reaccione de inmediato.

\- Óyeme, seré directa, hay algo que quiero que veas – le arroje mi teléfono celular a lo que ella tuvo que hacer movimientos ninja para agarrarlo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – me reclamo con molestia.

\- mira el primer video de allí, por favor –esboce una pequeña sonrisa mientras ella obedecía, lo siguiente a eso fue su cara de susto y humillación, mezcladas con la vergüenza y desilusión de si misma.

\- ¡¿Qué haces con esto?! ¡Pervertida!

\- Ah incluso si lo borras, de ese video tengo un millón de copias en todos lados – me acerque a ella quien se encontraba en shock sin poder creérselo, sin poder creer como su vida se derrumba y dependía de mi y solo de mi el que no fuera así, su vida dependía de la persona a la cual había rechazado millones de veces.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer para que lo borres?... – me pregunto resignada y apunto de llorar.

\- No pienso borrarlo…

\- ¡Entonces! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?! – Se aferro a mi camisa comenzando a llorar – ¡¿Quieres mi cuerpo al igual que esa bruja de la presidenta?!

\- No me interesa que relación tengas con Masuda – le dije mientras le tomaba ambos brazos, obligándola a soltarme – Tampoco voy a pedirte algo tan primitivo como tu cuerpo – Dije en tono seco, tan seco que no parecía yo misma de alguna manera sentía que no estaba hablando con la persona que amo – o eso no antes de que aceptes lo que te voy a proponer, tu única opción para liberarte de esto es: salir conmigo hasta que acabe la preparatoria, luego todo terminara y desapareceré de tu vida.

\- ¡Q-que es lo que ganaras con eso! ¡Ya te dije que no me gustas! ¡No me gustan las mujeres!

\- Yo he estado enamorada de ti ya desde hace mucho ¡No lo entenderías incluso aunque te lo dijera! – en ese momento Miku se quedo callada y bajo la mirada.

\- Bien, saldré contigo… pero una vez que nos graduemos todo habrá acabado… ¿Lo juras?

\- Si, lo juro… solo quiero vivir mi vida de manera que incluso cuando envejezca no me arrepienta de ello, y para eso al menos quiero estar con la persona que en verdad amo, aunque sea un poco… – En ese momento la sangre volvía a subirse nuevamente a mi cabeza, siendo un dolor incluso mas insoportable que la ultima vez.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Estas bien? – Lo último que vi fue a Miku correr hasta a mí, luego de eso no recuerdo nada.

\- ¿Qué es lo que haces? ¡No me toques! – le dije mientras la empujaba – ¿Quién te crees que eres para tocarme? Basura – Escupo, espera ¡¿Escupo?! ¿Y porque le digo estas cosas a Miku? ¡No puedo controlarme! Espera… ¡¿Qué le paso a mis ojos?! ¡parecen los de un asesino!.

\- ¿P-perdón? – me dijo notablemente asustada y disgustada Miku

\- Oye niñita ¿sabes donde queda en baño en esta cosa? Maldición que le pasa a esta tía, ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera? - ¿Por qué estoy actuado de esta manera? ¡Parezco un tio, o peor aun, un delincuente juvenil! ¡Que alguien me detenga por favor!

\- ¡N-no te estaba mirando! – Dijo mientras bajaba la mirada.

\- Es inútil, me voy a mi casa, nos vemos – Le dedique una sonrisa sadica y me dispuse a irme cuando de repente ese extraño dolor volvía a mi, solo que esta vez cuando volví en si luego de unos segundos había vuelto a tener el control de lo que hacia y decía.

\- ¿Qué carajos te pasa? – dijo Miku mientras venia corriendo hacia a mi, que estaba arrodillada en el piso sosteniendo mi cabeza.

\- ¡Lo siento no quise actuar así! – me levante de golpe he hice una pequeña reverencia.

\- ¿Eh? – me miro con cara de "wtf"

\- Lo siento t-tengo algo que hacer, te escribiré en la noche, ¡asegúrate de responder! – al decir eso me fui de allí corriendo, mi confesión, la confesión de mi amor que resulto mediante chantaje fue arruinada ¡Que fue esa actitud de antes! Yo no era así y menos con ella ¡Que hiceeee!

Mas sin embargo la felicidad que sentía en mi no podía expresarse, había conseguido lo que desee por tanto tiempo, no iba a echarlo a perder solo por un ataque de anormalidad, quizás la emoción que sentí en ese momento me enloqueció y perdí el control, sea lo que sea solo conseguiré que ella se enamore de mi.

\- ¡Le escribiré! – Dije a mi misma mientras tomaba mi teléfono y comenzaba a escribirle a mi "_novia_" – Pero… ¿Qué es lo que le digo? Hmmm… hmm

Al no tener nada en mente decidí llamar a Haku para preguntarle, claro no le contaría todo.

\- Ah ¿Haku?

\- ¿Qué te pasa Luka? Son las 12 de la noche y es lunes ¿que crees que hago?

\- No seas así, tu mejor amiga esta de muy buen humor y necesita un consejo por favoooor~ – Le dije al momento en que me colgó sin piedad alguna – Maldita Haku, tal vez Meiko me ayude.

Meiko era otra de mis amigas y estaba enamorada de Kaito, el novio de SeeU

\- ¿Meiko?

\- Si JAJAJAJA ¿Qué deseas Luka? Estaba bebiendo con Iroha-chan y Mayu-chan – Me dijo con un notable tono de borrachera.

\- Ammm bueno yo… no, no es nada, hablamos mañana – colgué inmediatamente pues me había dado cuenta perfectamente de si quería lograr algo debería hacerlo por mi misma y quizás si empiezo a contar esto Miku se aleje mas de mi, cansada de pensar en todas estas tonterías solo le escribí un mensaje de buenas noches a lo cual ella respondió enseguida, lo admito, me sentí feliz como nunca en mi vida pero esta felicidad no era mas que una ilusión, y seguiría siendo así hasta que me decida a hacer que ella cambie de opinión.


End file.
